Seperated
by chi-ji-dragon
Summary: An old friend visits John and had more than just a few tricks up her sleeve. She'll see old and make new friends but nothing ever goes right when it comes down to SPR, a simple extended visit included. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**Chi: OH OH OH LOOKLOOKLOOK! I'M POSTING SOMETHING AFTER I THINK A MONTH OF INACTIVITY! :D**

**Crystal: Just not the right thing. Your supposed to be working on my story. **

**Chi: GTFU! Stop intruding on other peoples stories. q-q**

**Chelsea: Oooooh, what's this giant 'Do-not-touch' button?**

**Chi/Crystal: NOOOOO! OnO**

**Chelsea: *pushes button and an explosion goes off***

* * *

><p>The wind blew softly as the dark midnight sky shielded the fight below. Silver hair tied in a braid matched with burning, wise, green eyes dodged a slightly older mans attacks with ease stopping for a mere moment to trip the man who growled like an animal. He had blond hair and hazel eyes, that werecurrently distorted and blurred.<p>

"Athena! Come and exile thy demon before thou!" A smooth voice rang out as the silver-haired girl brought her hand to the mans forehead. A bright glow lit up the darkened garden. A holy like woman with red hair and wearing what would appear as a white sheet but was in fact a Toga. The bright woman whispered something that could not be understood. A warm light filled the garden and a dark shadow rose from the man who blacked out. The silver-haired girl glared with fire at the shadow, "Leave this place and never return! We will destroy you if you should cross our paths in such a manner as this!" She declared. The shadow writhed into a twisted human like form growling and hissing at the girl.

"Must we warn you a second time?" The glowing woman gleamed with an intimidating aura and stared with distaste at the shadow. The shadow made a loud hiss before disappearing into the shadows. The glowing woman gave a slight nod before fading into nothing. The silver-haired girl gave a content sigh and turned to the man with a light smile. The man groaned softly before sitting up half-dazed.

"Welcome back!" The girl smiled as panic spread on the mans face.

"The demon!" He shouted ready to fight or run. Whichever seemed like a better choice.

"He's gone now. You needn't worry. But he did manage to destroy part of your home when he possessed you. But that's not the true question now is it? Do you still want to stick with me in regards of ghost hunting?" The girl pulled a water bottle that was strapped to her waist and handed it to the man who blinked.

"... Yes, I do." He decided after several minutes. The girl darkened slightly.

"It will be much more dangerous considering your with me. Unlike other ghost hunters I'm going after demons and monsters as well. Other paranormal groups have my contact number in case of an emergency. I'll always be on the go, and if your going to be accompanying me you won't have the chance to settle down. You won't have the time for a personal life and you won't be able to go to a college without quitting. This is a big decision. The only advantage I can offer for you is a chance to see the world without paying for the flight, more safety, and the chance to learn more about demons, ghosts, and other paranormal creatures. This job won't pay very well but youwill be provided with dental care, insurance, food, a nice place to stay in and other assortments." The girl tucked her hair back. She would be grateful for help, but scared for her fellow ghost hunters care. The man was silent taking a small sip of the water before nodding.

"I still want to do it!" He decided. The girl gave a light chuckle.

"Alright then. So be it. We need to leave for Japan though in a few days. Our first job-" She started but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered without a moment's hesitation and spoke in Japanese, "Hello John! How have you been?!" She greeted cheerily with a smile.

"I'm fine but you usually call every Wednesday at five pm. And you missed it yesterday. I wanted to make sure you were okay." A voice from the other side said. The girl gasped looking at her watch.

"NO! I can't believe I forgot! I'm sorry! I was busy with a new recruit and then there was a demon, and John do you know how late it is?! Is there an emergency?! Ican be there ASAP!" The girl started to look genuinely freaked out. The man just watched bewildered as her phone started ringing again, "Huh? If there's a problem John then tell me now otherwise I need to put you on hold for a minute."

"There's no emergency." John sighed as Chelsea nodded to herself and answered the second number putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" A meek voice came out on the other end.

"Hello. This is demon and ghost hunter Chelsea at your service! Is there a problem?" The girl asked now speaking English.

"Yes. We were investigating a used to be amusement park in Oklahoma. It was fine at first but the investigation took a turn when we found a worn out notebook and a room hidden in a maze underground. Our psychic disappeared, one of our spiritualists have been killed, and there are marks that were dealing with a demon here. There's been multiple deaths and disappearances here. We would like to request your help, please? We don't know what to do," The quiet voice almost sounded like the person was going to break down in sobs.

"It's okay. I'll be their by tomorrow after noon! We'll find your psychic and solve your case! I promise!" The girl declared with determination and a fire burning in her eyes.

"Thank you. We were scared you would be busy." The voice thanked before hanging up. The girl resumed her call with John.

"Hey, John. Everything is fine here. If there's no emergency, I need to get going. There's a missing psychic and a deceased spiritualist in Oklahoma. There's a chance demons are involved to. I promise after that case I'll come to Japan for a visit. ... I'm sorry John. It's just been hell lately. I really do want to come visit, but you know that demons have popped up like crazy as of late. Their getting stronger to." The girl paused with a heavy sigh.

"I understand Chelsea. You don't need to worry. It can wait." John made an attempt to reassure the girl known as Chelsea.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you soon, hopefully." Chelsea hung up with evident depression before turning to the man with a cheery smile, "Well, we should get going Gale." Chelsea walked away from the garden to her own home.

The next afternoon,

"Okay, your psychic disappeared here. You'll found the spiritualist here. Where were all the previous deceased people seen?" Chelsea had a wide map open of the amusement park and using a red sharpie marked all the deaths and disappearances.

"Here let me do that for you." The small woman who took care of all information related things marked four spots on the map. Right away, Chelsea, or if you were the paranormal group Ariaca, drew a picture with the dots.

"Okay, here we go." Chelsea drew an 'X' in the center of her 'drawing'. It was a Ferris wheel. She turned to the group, "Did you ever check the Ferris wheel?"

"We did but there wasn't anything unusual. It was just normal. Besides the journal said the room was underneath the Merry-Go-Round." The info girl shrugged. Chelsea looked at the blue-prints of the park and over all things.

"There's an energy source near the Merry-Go-Round but all those electric poles are either the cause or something else. ...Huh? Did you check underneath the Merry-Go-Round?" Chelsea asked noting the rise in the ground.

"Yes, we managed to find the door. That's where the maze and room is. It expands all directions and is underneath the entire park. The room is directly under the Merry-Go-Round. We went back to investigate the room but we didn't find anything." The girl explained herself nervously. Chelsea compared the plans to several others.

"There's another secret room. I'm talking about the other Merry-Go-Round." Chelsea pointed out that one of the blueprints were several years older and where the 'X' was is where the Ferris wheel was. "You were misled. The room is under a Merry-Go-Round but about twenty, thirty years ago it was torn down and replaced with a Ferris wheel. Let's go." Chelsea rolled up the maps and made her way towards the Ferris wheel. Under the control panel was a lever that opened a trapdoor with a metal ladder. Slowly making her way down, Chelsea turned on her flashlight and covered her nose from the musky scent. Her flashlight barely penetrated the darkness but what could be seen was very much like a dentist's office.

"Oh god, what is that smell?!" One of the paranormal researchers exclaimed thoroughly disgusted.

"That would be mold thank you very much. This ruins my image of the dentist. I'm never going back." Chelsea sighed while Gale resisted the urge to throw up. Musk, dust, wine, mold, and perhaps even blood mingled with one another creating a disgusting indigestible scent. Chelsea made a mental note to have a check-up at a doctor's office once they were through here.

"Mandi? Is that you?" A small voice called out.

"Anna?! Where are you?!" The info girl, Mandi yelled worried.

"Over here." Anna said calmly. Chelsea put her flashlight away. A figure almost glowed in the dark. "Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"I ask for your assistance once more Athena." Chelsea muttered. The glowing woman from the previous night appeared with an almost vicious glint in her eyes.

"You dare to speak a lie. Who are you and where is the woman?!" Athena demanded reaching her hand out. An invisible and non-touchable wind blew right through the apparition leaving a hissing dark shadow in its place.

"I'll take her life if you refuse to give up!" The shadow snarled in a distorted tone that Chelsea and the others could barely understand.

"The only one who should give up is you. Do you have the faintest idea of the foe you face now?" Athena knotted her eyebrows together ready to smite the dark shadow. Chelsea's mouth moved though no sound came out as she brought her hand up and pointed to the shadow. Athena gave the slightest nod before copying Chelsea's actions. Several golden white swords appeared and aimed for the shadow hitting with incredible speed and strength. The shadow let out a loud angered snarl before fading away. Sniffling could be heard. Chelsea turned her gaze softly letting Athena fade away and gentle calmed the missing psychic.

"It's gone. I can't feel the demon anymore." The psychic, Anna, commented through her sniffles once they were out.

"That's good." Chelsea yawned, "Oh God, I need to stop pulling all nighters for days and days in a row!" Chelsea scolded herself.

"All nighters? Were we bothering you when we called?" The entire groups eyes were on her.

"EH?! No I didn't mean that! The jet doesn't have a cook and I don't want to try and find one that will put up with demons and me, plus there are prolly none out there so I was cooking!" Chelsea gave a light nervous laugh. Gale stared questionably as the silver-haired girl had been WRITING not COOKING! Which was a good thing. They could use her concoctions to torture people.

"But I've heard that there are laws against you being in the kitchen..?" Anna looked curiously.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! THERE'S SOMEBODY IN JAPAN WHO IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF MY ATTENTION!" Chelsea was suddenly determined to leave.

"There's another case?!" Mandi asked.

"WORSE!" She turned dark and fear gripped everyone, "I haven't seen my precious little orphaned kiddo's in so long that I'm gonna cry!" Chelsea whined spazzing out.

"Orphans?" Everyone was staring at her as faint cheers and the rush of cameras could be heard. Chelsea was ready to move even faster.

"CRAPCRAPCRAP! GALE THE PAPARAZZI HAVE FOUND US WE NEED TO MOVE FAST!" Chelsea almost screamed in fear for her life.

"Paparazzi?" Gale questioned.

"AND I HAVE NOT SEEN MY FUTURE HUSBAND IN FOREVER!" Chelsea was very displeased at this thought and dragged Gale onto the jet and set the destination to Tokyo, Japan. She was on her way to see John Brown.


	2. Arrival

July 26

"I'm sleepy." Mai mumbled slightly nodding off in the car.

"Hmm..? Can you drop me off here? I'm meeting up with a close friend here." John requested with a smile. As if on cue a girl showed up and sat down on the bench on the side of the road.

"Sure." Lin slowed the car.

"Meeting up with a girl! A cute one to!" Monk snickered with a teasing smile. Naru payed little attention until Lin nudged him. Naru and Lin looked at the girl. Slight shock hidden under Naru's expression.

"Yes. She helped a lot around the church a couple of years ago. But after the passing of her mother she left for a while." John smiled oblivious to Monk's comment. The car came to full stop. John stepped out. The girl embraced John with a smile before kissing him on the cheek. Shock spread through everyone except Lin and Naru.

"Aye, how ya been?!" The girl smiled. Her hair was a silver and a black bandanna kept it out of her face with aband-aid in her cheek. Freckles dotted her cheeks. She wore tan capris and a red shirt with a faded butterfly print. White gloves covered her elbow to her hand. Her long hair was tied back in a braid while her forest green eyes shined. A big bag was hanging from her shoulder and was filled with some books, clothes, hygienic stuff, survival knife, writing supplies, and a music player for when she got bored access lacked inspiration. "Ah, who's-?! LIN AND NARU?! TALKIGAWA?!" She yelled in shock pointing at the two. A thought crossed her. "So they ARE still alive! After I found there office was empty I got worried." She spoke to herself. Monk waved with a friendly smile.

"It's been a while!" Monk smiled hugging the girl tightly.

"Are you two dating?" Ayako asked with no shame. The girl pulled John into a close hug.

"Yup! But were both really busy with work so we don't see each other often!" She smiled sweetly. John blushed.

"It's nice to see you too, Chelsea Eric." Naru said sarcastically.

"Chelsea Eric? As in the author?" Masako asked wide-eyed. Chelsea Eric was an American author well-known for becoming fluent in most languages and for writing/translating books as well. Chelsea mostly wrote children's books, books about Hell, Heaven, Mythology, Witchcraft, Magic, Ghosts, PK, and teenage books. She had written many books fantasy books for children and teenagers but her other assorted ones weren't so plentiful. Chelsea was a very accomplished writer for nineteen years old and in many ways was like Yasuhara. John had made this connection shortly after meeting Yasuhara.

"Yes! She's pretty famous for her books and translating them really well!" John smiled.

"Urmm, right... I'M OFF TO THE CHURCH BYE!" The girl, presumably Chelsea, ran away desperately wanting to avoid Naru and Lin. John stared very confused.

"What did you do to make her run away like that?" Ayako asked shocked. People might run away from him but not THAT fast.

"Before Mai, Chelsea was my assistant. Two years ago she vanished without a trace." Naru resumed reading his book uncaring. Mai at some point had fallen asleep.

"Well, I best go to the church. Goodbye." John smiled walking away. Chelsea who was not to far away stopped for a breather and patiently waited for John. John was not to far behind and knew they Chelsea was waiting for him. "Aye, I was wondering how long you were going to take! I'm nearly fifty!" Chelsea joked happily.

"Why did you run away from Shibuya-san?" John asked walking with her. Chelsea looked away.

"I might've been his assistant and when mom passed away I might've disappeared without telling him anything and he might've not known anything about me so he might've had no way of knowing what was going on and no way of finding out." Chelsea said quickly. "I also might've changed homes, cell numbers, and temporarily states and told my landlord, phone company, and everyone I knew not to tell him anything should he come looking for me." Chelsea added. Johnsighed.

"It would not surprise me if you just seemed to disappear of the face of the earth." John huffed with a slight smile. "I recently read your latest book. Your opinions seemed to have change but at the same time not changed at all." John pulled out the book Chelsea has published about two monthsprevious. Chelsea looked at the book.

"Yeah. But you know what I am. Bipolar. I see everything from a million different points of view. I'm surprised you read that one." Chelsea grinned happily. "Do you want me to sign it?" Chelsea offered still grinning like an idiot as some people would say. John nodded handing the book to her. Chelsea pulled a pen out of her pocket that she took everywhere and signed it.

The book itself was called 'Demons'. It was about the different demons of Hell. Mostly it talked about the story's and different opinions of what Hell was. Satan and Lucifer.

Personally John preferred Chelsea's other books and was particularly fond of one called 'Angels of Heaven, Angels of Hell'.

"Here you go, all done!" Chelsea smiled handing the book back to John. John looked at it with a smile.

_For John, _

_Who will always be an angel. _

_No matter what anybody else says. _

_Keep shining and caring. _

_Love, Chelsea_

"Thanks!" John smiled happily. Chelsea shook her head smiling

"Any time! So how's everybody been?! I've been dying to come see them but I have these nagging people who stalk my every move. I didn't want to bring any attention to the church after last time. So I gave my editors and stalkers a piece of my mind and they decided to back off fora couple of months!" Chelsea grinned clapping her hands happily.

"Things have been great! Especially after that donation for the clothes and toys for the orphans! They were so happy!" John smiled.

"Fantastic! I've been donating, having charity's, and getting people to volunteer at shelters almost everywhere! I can't even begin to tell you how many times I even did temporary hair dye just so I could volunteer in secret at shelters. It's ridiculous!" Chelsea sighed.

"Why would you have to work in secret?" John wondered.

"The paparazzi. I can't get them to shut up and go away for thirty freaking minutes. At least not until now. In any case though, in so happy I can finally come back! I missed everyone! Including you!" Chelsea gripped John in a suffocating hug. John gave a light blush knowing that this was just normal Chelsea behavior. John had also learned that Chelsea would just talk, talk, talk. She was very hyper and put that energy into writing, sniffing out trouble, talking, and doing her side job. Ghost Hunting. Chelsea was a very skilled ghost hunter as well. The nineteen year old's energy came from one problem she had. Chelsea had ADD.

"... Have you been hurt since your last visit?" John asked quietly. Chelsea paused and looked at him. Her cheerful attitude gone.

"Yes. But I'm fine really!" Chelsea waved her hands with a soft smile. John stared suspiciously at Chelsea.

"Has it gotten worse?" John pressed.

"I dunno. Feels the same as every but at the same time there's a decline in ghosts." Chelsea shrugged. "So did you get my latest package?!" Chelsea cheered. John blinked confused before they turned and caught sight of the church. A huge box was just being delivered. "Never mind! C'mon! I wanna see my precious kids!" Chelsea ran ahead dragging John but suddenly froze and turned to John.

"Something wrong..?" John asked.

"YES! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Chelsea gasped before giving John a suffocating hug. Cheers pulled away and kissed John on the cheek giggling. John blushed. "I forgot to thank you for meeting up with me!" Chelsea smiled. John and Chelsea could hear the Father of the church laughing.

"Ah, HIYA!" Chelsea turned and flung herself on the Father. "It's been to long, FatherOkuma!" Chelsea kissed his cheek giggling like a child. Father Okuma rubbed her head used to the behavior of the modern year old.

"Agreed. But, you've been spoiling the children again." He scolded gently. Chelsea pouted.

"But I have to! They don't have anybody else to do it! Besides this is the first gift I've sent since June 22 last year!" Chelsea whined. Chelsea was only able to remember half the things she does is that that with her ADD, she also has a photographic memory.

"CHELSIE!" The shrill of a child sounded followed by murmuring of numerous other kids. "CHELSIE IS BACK!" The same child shouted and Chelsea was bombed with children. John and Father Okuma stepped back anticipating this.

"I'M BACK! AND I AINT GOING NOWHERE FOR A LONG TIME MY LOVELYS!" Chelsea yelled back grinning and happily accepting the children with wide arms. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY?!" Chelsea exclaimed being dragged away by the horde of children.

Sometime later that night,

"John we have a serious problem." Chelsea spoke grimly reading her book. John looked over worried.

"What happened?" He asked. Chelsea looked at him with a grave face.

"The kids... There growing up WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to fast!" Chelsea whined. John sighed. Typical Chelsea. Chelsea got over her great dilemma just as quickly as it came. "So are your friends joining us tomorrow?" Chelsea asked randomly.

"Y-yes. At a nearby church there's been a bunch of possessions. After Kenji, we thought it was over but it seems there's still something there." John admitted quietly.

"It's a site-bound spirit. A few century's back they used to burn witches there. Despite them not being witches thei assuming the name they were given. You might want the red-head to take care of it. One cleansing and voila. The church will be fine for a long time. Also, you best hurry. If the problem isn't resolved in three days, the children are going to play a game. One of them gets called a witch. The one who calls the other a witch will be found hung at 3:00 pm with burn marks." Chelsea warned. John looked over at her.

"I always forget that you are powerful and knowledgeable about these kind of things." John sighed. He seemed to sigh a lot more when Chelseawas involved. Chelsea giggled.

"That's because when we first met you had no clue!" Chelsea smirked and resumed reading. John went back to working on his priest jobs and Chelsea resumed reading. Both could clearly remember when they first met.

Flashback,

Eleven year old John carried a bag of groceries back to the church along with the Father of the church he was staying at. John paused hearing a rustle in the darkness of the ally.

"Something wrong-?!" The Father started but could quickly see a child's form in the darkness. They didn't look up. Instead, the child just quietly hid in the darkness, silencing their breath and movements. Father Edward set his bags down and rushed over to the form. John watched curiously and worried. Silver shoulder length hairwas covered in dark brown dirt. A dress was wrapped around the girl. She refused to look up at Father Edward and only pulled her knees in tightly. Her dress had mud stains on it. "Are you alright?! Where are your parents?!" Father Edward asked looking her over for any hints of scratches. She had a few bruises.

"... I don't know." The girl whispered quietly. Father Edward paused before gently helping her to her feet.

"What's your name?" John asked gently. The girl looked over at him with dark green eyes concealing her right hand behind her.

"... I'm Chelsea Eric." She mumbled.

"Your bleeding! Will you please come with me? I'd like to help you." Father Edward pleaded. Chelsea withdrew slightly fear creeping into her features. "Nobody will hurt you. We're just going to go to the church." He assured her. Chelsea paused before nodding. Chelsea followed him quietly. John looked over at Chelsea. Upon arrival, Chelsea was immediately bathed and put in fresh clothes. Her hand was bandaged.

"Would you like a cookie?" One of the other kids offered holding it out. John and Father Edward payed close attention. Chelsea stared for a few moments considering the offer.

"No thanks. Daddy and mommy both told me I can't have sugar because it'll make me act hyper." Chelsea shook her head.

"Are you sure? It's almost always hyper around here. It won't make much difference if your playing to." Father Edward smiled patting her on the shoulder. Chelsea looked over reconsidering the offer.

"You can come play tag with us if you want." The kid smiled.

"Okay then!" Chelsea took the cookie and almost inhaled it with a happy smile. Immediately afterwards the young girl was bouncing off the walls running fast enough that dust clouds were made. Yet at the end of the day Chelsea was still full of energy. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Chelsea to stop long enough to change out the bandages on her hand.

"Chelsea could you tell me about your parents and yourself? What exactly happened to you?" Sister Jordan asked with a gentle smile.

"Sure! Mommy and daddy agreed told me that I had something called ADD I have a photographic memory! Mommy left to see her grandma in Germany so it's just Daddy and Sissy and me now! We were all playing in a park and they were having a humongous festival! I got lost and then this older guy tried to kidnap me but I ran away and then I nearly fell in a river and I had to hide from the man and his friends! But then John and Father Edward saved me! Mommy gets annoyed with me a LOT! But she doesn't want me to the medicine because it makes me act all weird and my memory gets foggy! Daddy does most of the cooking and agrees with mommy! Sissy is in high school and is working towards becoming a doctor!" Chelsea rambled talking a mile a minute. After a few minutes her words blurred and nobody could make out a thing of what she was saying. "-AndthatsmystorywhataboutyourswhataboutJohnwhatabouteverybodyhere?!" Chelsea squirmed in her seat.

"Slow down, Chelsea. I can't understand you." Sister Jordan interrupted the girl.

"Oops. Sorry." Chelsea squirmed.

"So what I did catch is you have ADD and a photographic memory, your mom is in Germany, and you got separated from your sister and dad at a festival, correct?" Sister Jordan asked finishing up.

"YUP!" Chelsea cheered.

Flashback end,

John turned to where Chelsea was and found her sleeping. She would be up bright and early come tomorrow. He sincerely hoped that nobody gave her anything with sugar. When she was a kid it was easier to deal with. Now? You couldn't even watch where she was going because she was running or jumping or skipping waaaaaaaaay to fast. How she was able to concentrate on writing so much was something he figured nobody would ever discover.


End file.
